Jedi Friendships
by elggup
Summary: Full one inside.
1. Chapter 1

:Okay y'all. This is my 'Star Wars' attempt. I know I'm gonna get a lot of people wrong and so out of character, and my ideas are confusing. But please bear with me. Please R&R. JB:

This is a slight Mary Sue, but she is not perfect.

Summery: Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi meets a blast from the past, when he bumps into an old friend. Jasmine Vunnae and her master, Damascus Golgotha are paired with Kenobi and his master, Qui Gon Jinn for training. When they receive word that the Sith Lord, Darth Sulvae has chosen a new apprentice, Darth Sideous, they go and fight the duo.

Now before I get to the story I have to clear a few things up.

This takes place when Obi Wan was about 17 to 18 years old.

Darth Sulvae was the Sith Lord before Darth Sideous

Jasmine and Obi Wan were childhood friends when they were about three. When he turned five, Obi Wan was taken to start Jedi training. Jasmine started training on her own time. Golgotha watched her and decided to teach her. She was six years old at the time.

Golgotha is a guy, just to let you know.

Pronunciations:  
Vunnae- Vun-nay  
Sulvae- Sul-vay  
Damascus- Dum-ah-skus  
Golgotha- Gol-gotha

I don't own any 'Star Wars' stuff. I only own Jasmine Vunnae.

Please R&R.

Jean McNeice is going to be postinga Star Wars fanficsoon, (hopefully) and I just wanted everyone to know that she did not copy me and I did not copy her.

Chapter 1: Old Friends

As Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi entered the Jedi Temple Jinn knew something was wrong.

"What is the matter, Master?" Kenobi asked.

"An emergency meeting of the Jedi Council. While I am in the meeting, you need to be in the Training Room. You will need to train more, if what I fear is true." Jinn replied.

A door opened a little further ahead from them.

"Master Golgotha!" Jinn called, as a man walked out.

"Master Jinn, young Kenobi. Are you heading to the meeting?" the man said, strolling to them and bowing slightly.

He was wearing a dark brown robe. He had short black hair and blue eyes. Kenobi and Jinn returned the bow.

"Yes. Is your padawan in the training room?" Jinn asked.

"Yes, she is. And she's pretty well trained, for starting late. She can help you, if you need it, young Kenobi." Golgotha said.

"We had better go to the meeting." Jinn said, looking around him.

The two masters trotted off towards the Council Room, leaving Kenobi alone in the hall. He walked into the Training Room. He heard grunts and the sound of a light saber. He took his brown robe off, and pulled his own saber out. He strolled up behind the figure. The figure stopped suddenly and whipped around. This startled Obi Wan. He ducked out of the way and landed on his stomach a few feet away from the figure.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he heard a female voice say as he felt hands on his shoulders.

He rolled over and his own green eyes met two brown eyes.

"It is okay. I am Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon's padawan. You are whom?" he asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

The female was wearing a blue robe; the hood still covered her face. She seemed to be staring at him.

"Kenny?" she said.

"I have not been called that since I was five years old."

"It's me, Kenny. It's Jasmine. Jasmine Vunnae." The girl said, lowering her hood.

Brown hair fell over her shoulders, and she had a scar across her right cheek.

"Minnie?" Kenobi said, squinting his eyes at her.

"It is I, Kenny!" Vunnae said.

"I hate that name!" Kenobi said, crossing his arms.

"It has been too long." She said, imitating his stance.

Kenobi smiled and opened his arms. Vunnae gave him a hug.

"It's been years. You have changed." Kenobi said, releasing her, but he kept his hands on her hips.

"So have you. I mean, I remember a shy little boy, who hated fighting. And now you are a Jedi padawan."

A slight hint of pink crawled over Kenobi's cheeks.

"I did not hate fighting. I just did not want to fight." Kenobi said, releasing her altogether.

"Either way, you were not happy." Vunnae said, chuckling.

Kenobi smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"I have wondered where you went. Master Golgotha saw me fighting my brother, and he picked my up. I did not know you were a padawan." Vunnae said, taking one of Kenobi's hands.

They looked into each other's eyes, and the door opened. Their masters walked in and stared at them for a moment. A smile spread over Qui Gon's face.

"Looks like there will be no problem with them getting along." He said, looking at Golgotha.

"I should say not." Golgotha chuckled.

Vunnae blushed and released Kenobi's hand. She turned around, and picked her light saber up. She had dropped it, when she startled Kenobi.

"What happened?" Golgotha asked, as she straightened up.

"I kind of scared Obi Wan when he came in, and we lost our light sabers." Vunnae said.

Kenobi started blushing as he looked for his saber.

"I was not scared. Just startled." He said defensively, scooping his saber up.

"Sorry." Vunnae said, lowering her eyes.

Kenobi opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.


	2. The Meeting

:I don't own any STAR WARS stuff. I only own Jasmine Vunnae.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"We need to get to the Council Room. Master Yoda requests your presence, since you are joining us on this mission." Jinn said, placing a hand on Kenobi's shoulder.

The two padawans nodded. They all left the Training Room and headed towards the Council Room. They entered the room where several members of the Jedi Council were seated.

"Master Jinn, Master Golgotha. As we fear, it is." Master Yoda said form the center seat.

"What is it, Master?" Jinn said, bowing.

"The Sith Lord has resurfaced. He is searching for an apprentice. We need you two to stop him, before he finds one." A man on their left said.

"Master Windu, the two Padawans are coming with us. They are two of the best in their class. We will need them." Golgotha said, bowing.

"Step forward, younglings." Windu said, motioning them forward.

Vunnae and Kenobi stepped in front of their masters and bowed to the council.

"I do not know if they are ready to fight the Sith Lord, Master Yoda. Girl, what is your name?" Windu said.

"Jasmine Vunnae, sir." Vunnae replied.

"Daughter of Cagbrid and Soobie Vunnae." A man on her right said.

"She is one of the best padawans in this building. Please let us take her." Jinn said.

"With you, she must go." Yoda said, sitting back in his chair.

"What about Young Kenobi?" Windu said.

"With them, he must go." Yoda said. Closing his eyes. "A meeting with the younglings, I will want."

"Yes sir." Kenobi and Vunnae said together.

"Dismissed is the Council. Young Kenobi, Young Vunnae, stay will you."

The Council started to leave and finally Yoda, Obi Wan and Jasmine were left.

"Master Yoda, may I speak?" Jasmine asked.

Yoda nodded.

"I know I am a female. And the Jedi is full of men, but I know I can fight as good as half of the Cou…" she started, but Yoda held out his hand.

"Heard me, you did not. Go you may. Good work you will do. Great care you must exercise. Beyond the Outer Rim death waits. Master Jinn, Master Golgotha join us, you must."

The two masters came out of the shadows and stood beside their Padawans.

"Waiting is Darth Sulvae. An apprentice she is waiting for. Wait long she will not have to. The Outer Rim, you must go. Coordinents your ship knows. In your hands, lies the Jedis lives." Yoda said. "Leave now, you must."

Two men took the group to their ship and left them.

"Well, we must go." Jinn said, looking around him.

The other three nodded. They boarded the plane and flew off, for the Outer Rim.


	3. The Scar

Chapter 3: The Scar

As the two masters started the ship up, the two Padawans made themselves comfortable with Vunnae's droid, R7.

"So what have you been up to, since I last saw you?" Kenobi asked.

"Well a year after you left, Golgotha picked me up and started training me. And well, let me tell you it has not been an easy road to become a Jedi." Vunnae said, taking the drink, R7 was handing her.

She sipped it thoughtfully as R7 handed a cup to Kenobi, who watched Vunnae with a sense of liking.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Kenobi asked, looking at his cup.

Vunnae looked at him and kind of cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"The scar. How did you get it? If you don't mind me asking." He added hastily.

"Oh. That." Vunnae said, setting her cup on the table.

"if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Kenobi said, setting his cup down.

"no. I was fighting a practice droid and he malfunctioned, sending a laser at me. I turned my hear, and it nicked my cheek, obviously." She said, picking her cup up.

Kenobi sensed something was wrong.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Well, no. I am ashamed." She replied avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you ashamed? You have no reason to be." He said, standing up.

He walked to her, kneeled in front of her, and stared at her face. He saw tears form in her brown eyes.

"Minnie, what ismatter?" he asked, wrapping his hands around hers.

"I'm ashamed because I could not even defeat a malfunctioning droid." Vunnae said, shaking his hands off of hers, and placing her cup on the table.

She stood up and walked to a window. She stared out of it at the planets and stars as they were passing. Kenobi watched her for moment. He then stood up and crossed to where she stood. He put his hand s on her shoulders.

"It's okay." He whispered.

Vunnae laid her head on his hand and sighed.

"I have missed you, Obi Wan." She said.

"I have missed you too." He said, wrapping his arm around her chest.

He closed his eyes. A vision entered his mind: _Vunnae was laying on her back, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was panting and gasping for breath._

"_I-I love you, Obi Wan." She said, her voice breaking._

Kenobi opened his eyes and looked at the top of Vunnae's head.

"Obi Wan, can you help me to bed? I'm not feeling well." Vunnae said, turning around."

"Yes, I will." He said, taking her arm.

He led her to a small cot (type bed). He laid her on it and pulled a blanket over her. He placed his hand gingerly on her cheek. Vunnae sighed and she fell asleep. Kenobi went back to the table, sat down and thought about the premonition.

TO EXPLAIN: The italicized part is a premonition that Obi Wan had about Vunnae. Just to let you know. Please R&R. JB:


	4. Premonitions

:Sorry for the delation in updating. I sort of got sidetracked with everything going on. Let me put it this way: I've got so much shit going on in my life, it's not funny. Please R&R, JB:

Chapter 4: Premonitions

"Something bothering you, Obi Wan?" Qui Gon Jinn asked, sitting next to his padawan at the table.

"Who is flying the ship, master?" Obi Wan Kenobi said.

"Damascus. What is on your mind?"

"Well, just between us?" Kenobi asked, looking at his master.

Jinn nodded.

"Well, I just had a premonition. And I am not sure what to say about it." Kenobi said, looking into Jinn's eyes.

"What was it about?" Jinn asked.

Kenobi moved his glance and didn't answer.

"Well?" Jinn prodded.

"Jasmine was laying on her back and she was crying. She said, 'I love you, Obi Wan.' Her voice was breaking. I think she was dying."

"But you can't be sure. So if you are not sure, then you mustn't brood on it." Jinn said.

He placed his hand on Kenobi's. He closed his eyes and a vision entered his mind.

_Obi Wan was kneeling over Vunnae._

"_Minnie! I love you!" he called, tears falling down his cheeks._

_Vunnae cried out. Her voice faded out as her eyes closed._ Jinn opend his eyes and looked at Kenobi.

"Remember the first lesson Master Yoda taught you?"

"To let everything I fear to lose go. But Qui Gon, I don't know if she was dying. I will not believe anything will happen to any of us." Kenobi said, standing up.

He walked into the back where he had taken Jasmine. He stood there, watching her sleep.

"I promise, nothing will happen to you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Jasmine rolled over and sighed. Kenobi straightened up, changed into his pajamas, and laid in his bed. He drifted off to sleep as he thought about what the premonition meant.


	5. Sulvae

Chapter 5: Meeting

"Obi Wan, Jasmine wake up. We have arrived on Damascus." Golgotha said, gently shaking both padawans.

"I though your name was Damascus." Kenobi said, sitting up.

"It is. I was named after the planet. The president has given us quarters to keep an eye on Darth Sulvae. He has resurfaced here. He is looking for a new apprentice."

"Damascus! Obi Wan! Jasmine! Come quick. Destroyers!" Came Qui Gon's urgent call.

They all grabbed their light saber and headed out the door. Destroyers were surrounding the ship.

"Surrender!" Qui Gon said, lowering his saber.

"What?" Vunnae asked, raising her saber.

"You might as well surrender. You have no hope as to winning this match." A voice said, coming from their left.

A figure with a jet-black robe stepped out from behind the Destroyers.

"Who are you?" Golgotha shouted, raising his saber.

The figure chuckled. It waved it's hand and the four sabers flew to its two hands/

"I am the one you hunt. I am Darth Sulvae." The figure said, lowering its hood.

The face had blue scars on it. Blond hair fell past the shoulders.

"You are a female?" Vunnae asked, stepping forward.

"Minnie! No!" Kenobi said, in an urgent whisper.

"Yes I am. The first female Sith lord. I have heard about you, Jasmine Vunnae. You are in the top of the Jedis. Are you the Sith apprentice I am waiting for?"

"No!" Vunnae shouted.

She held out her right hand, and her light saber flew to her. She started attacking the Destroyers. The other three followed suit. Finally it was the four Jedis staring into Sulvae's eyes.

"Give up Sulvae!" Vunnae growled.

"Stop!" Golgotha scolded.

"Let the girl talk. She is a Jedi after all, is she not?" Sulvae said.

"Sulvae, I am not scared of you. I will die, before I let you acquire an apprentice." Vunnae said, stepping forward again. "Especially, the one you targeted."

"Is that so?" Sulvae asked, waving her hand.

A white light surrounded Jinn, Golgotha, and Kenobi.

"A ray shield." Kenobi said, looking around him.

Vunnae looked at them and back at Sulvae.

"What? Do you think that when I am on my own, I can't beat you?" she asked.

Sulvae merely smiled. "I know you can't beat me. Even with your friends." She said, sweetly.

"How so?" Vunnae asked, fiercely.

Sulvae growled and lifted her hands, sending Vunnae into a wall, who fell to her knees, and groaned.

"Minnie!" Kenobi shouted.

Vunnae got to her feet, slowly. She took her robe off and pulled her saber out.

"Come on." She said, through gritted teeth.

Sulvae pulled hers out and the beam was black.

"Like my saber?" she asked, seeing the surprised look on Vunnae's face. "It's what happens when a Jedi's blood meets a Sith saber."

Vunnae's own blue beam glittered valiantly.

"I've done a lot of training since the first time we met."

"I noticed you have the scar where my saber nicked you." Sulvae said, indicating the scar.

"I have moved on." Vunnae said. "I no longer care."

"Don't you remember how you got it?" Sulvae said, lowering her saber.

She clicked it off.

"I remember. But why bring up the past?" Vunnae said.

"Because I don't think you've told your friends what really happened." Sulvae said, waving her hand at the three men.

The ray shield and the men rushed to Vunnae's side.

"What is she talking about?" Kenobi asked.

"So they don't know you're little secret? Maybe you should tell them."

"Sulvae and I fought before. And she hit my face with her saber. She told me she had targeted a padawan like myself." Vunnae said, avoiding Kenobi's gaze.

"What does she mean?"

"I targeted another Padawan and she interfered." Sulvae said, pointing at Vunnae.

"Who?" Jinn, Golgotha and Kenobi asked together.

"Obi Wan." Vunnae whispered.


	6. Forbidden Love

Chapter 6: Forbidden Love

"What?" Kenobi asked.

Vunnae lifted her head, her eyes closed.

"Sulvae did her research and found Obi-Wan. He was at the top of his class as a Padawan. She knew he was the best. And I know from research that all Sith lords get what they want." She said.

"And she wanted me?" Kenobi asked.

Vunnae nodded.

"And I protected you as best as I could. She got me barely moving, and she pressed her saber down my cheek. Going deeper every time I refused to stop protecting you."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Jinn asked, turning to Golgotha.

"He didn't know. I went missing for five days. When I came back, I had the scar." Vunnae said,.

"How did you get her to stop?" Kenobi.

"The blue scars on her face aren't from lasers, sabers or weapons of any kind. They're from…" Vunnae trailed off.

"What?" Kenobi asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell him, Jasmine. Tell him what you told me!" Sulvae said, grinning. "It can't hurt me now!"

"What did you say?" Kenobi asked. "Please Minnie. Tell me."

"I can't tell you!" Vunnae whispered urgently, lowering her head.

"Why not?" Kenobi asked, lifting her chin, with one of his fingers.

"It's forbidden." Golgotha said, stepping forward. "I finally understand, why you can't say anything."

Jinn's eyes widened in understanding.

"Why won't anyone tell me?" Kenobi asked.

Vunnae didn't answer him. Instead she whipped around and pulled her saber up to shoulder height.

"Don't tell him!" she growled as she clipped it on.

"Obi Wan, she lov…" Sulvae started, but Vunnae charged after her.

Sulvae whipped her saber out, and met Vunnae's. They dueled for a minute before Vunnae moved her arm, and knocked Sulvae's saber out of her hand.

"It's a forbidden love. It can't happen." Vunnae growled, clicking her own saber off.

"Then why can't he know?" Sulvae asked, circling Vunnae.

"Tell him and I will kill you." Vunnae said.

Sulvae smiled at her.

"I have also done research. You are by the rules. You would never kill an unarmed prisoner. Even if it does involve the man you love."

Vunnae glared at her, but didn't do anything. Kenobi placed his hadn on her shoulder.

"We must go." He whispered.

Sulvae took this opportunity to flip away and land on a floating platform.

"Until next time, Jedis!" she called, as she floated away.

Vunnae just watched her.

"Minnie? Come on." Kenobi said, trying to lead her back to the ship.

She ripped her arm out of his grip, and turned to him. She just stared into his green eyes. She took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Kenobi whispered back.

"Yes, I do." Vunnae whispered back.

"What?" Kenobi asked, placing his hands on her cheeks.

Vunnae leaned in and gently planted a soft kiss upon his lips. She pulled away, and ran onto the ship.

"Obi Wan?" Jinn asked, placing his hand, on his Padawan's shoulder.

"Yes, master?" he asked, turning around.

"We must go." Jinn replied, steering him towards the ship.

They climbed the stairs. While Qui Gon went up front to the cockpit with Damascus, Obi Wan went to the sleeping quarters where he found Jasmine in her bed, crying.


	7. Padawan's Secret

Chapter 7: Padawan's Secret.

Obi Wan Kenobi sat on the foot of Jasmine Vunnae's bed. He reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder. She jerked and sat up. She slowly turned towards him. Kenobi lifted his hand, and wiped the tears form her cheek.

"I can't do this. I'm a Jedi in training. I can't lose my mind," she said, standing up and started to pace.

"Minnie, it's okay," Kenobi said, standing up.

"No, it's not okay. I have feelings I shouldn't be having!" she said, turning and facing Kenobi.

"I promise you! It's okay to feel the way you do," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"How can you say that, when you don't know what I am feeling?" Vunnae asked.

"I do know what you are feeling," Kenobi said, as he removed his hands.

"How can you possible know what I am feeling?" she asked.

"Because I feel the same way," Kenobi said, at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Vunnae asked.

"I have the same feelings for you, as you do for me."

"But, Obi Wan we can't feel this way. Jedi's can't fall in love."

"Jasmine, I'm not one for breaking the rules. But what if it's meant to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Vunnae asked, sitting down.

"What if it's fate that we feel this way about each other? What if it's supposed to happen?" Kenobi asked, sitting next to her.

"But what if it's not?" She said, looking at him with shining eyes.

"Minnie, do you think it's chance that you met Darth Sulvae again?"

"Well, no. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Jasmine, may I give you something, no padawan should give another?" Kenobi asked, taking her hands in his.

Vunnae's brown eyes, met Kenobi's green ones.

"Yes, you may," She said.

Kenobi leaned in and their lips met. Vunnae wrapped her arms around his neck while Kenobi wrapped his arms around her middle. They broke off and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm one for following the rules, but do we have to tell the masters about this?" Vunnae asked, as she laid on the bed.

"Not if you don't want to," Kenobi said, placing the blanket over her.

"It will be our little secret," she said, a sly smile spread across her face.

Kenobi gave her a kiss and turned the light off. Vunnae sighed, and rolled over. Kenobi stood there, watching the girl for quite some time, before he went to his bed.

"I love you Minnie," he whispered, as he closed his eyes.

While Kenobi and Vunnae were talking, Jinn and Golgotha talked about them.

"They've got sense enough not to fall in love. At least Obi Wan does," Jinn said, as the ship jerked into the air.

"Jasmine is stubborn, I'll admit it. But she knows better. At least I hope she does," Golgotha said.

"But Obi Wan has entered a new worry into his mind," Jinn said, pushing a button.

"What do you mean, Qui Gon?"

"He told of a premonition he had. And he thinks she's going to die," Jinn said, sitting back. "And I had a premonition that he was right."

"So, we have to worry about him going to the dark side?" Golgotha said, turning towards Jinn.

"Obi Wan is the type of Jedi who if he knows a fellow Jedi is killed by a Sith Lord, he will want revenge against the Sith. Young Kenobi is not one to want revenge, come to think of it," Jinn said.

They fell silent.

"Qui Gon, should we worry about them?" Golgotha said, turning back to the panel.

Qui Gon looked out the window.

"We always have to worry about them," he said. "It's part of out training as Jedi Masters."

"Qui Gon, do we have to worry about them, together?"

Jinn smiled, and chuckled.

"Yes, we do. For their safety." He said, simply.


	8. Yoda

Chapter 8: Yoda

"Lift your arm a little higher. There you go." Vunnae said, to Kenobi.

The group had landed at headquarters on Planet Damascus, and Vunnae was helping Kenobi.

"You need to always expect something. You have to always be alert. No matter what," she continued.

It was the morning after the Sulvae encounter. The young padawans were being watched, rather closely, but their masters, Damascus Golgotha, and Qui Gon Jinn.

"She's great at dueling," Golgotha said, as Vunnae moved Kenobi's hand.

"Yes, she is. I have to ask you a question," Jinn said, watching the two padawans.

"What, Qui Gon?"

"Is what she said last night, true? Did Sulvae really target Obi Wan?"

Golgotha sighed.

"Yes, she did. I did a background check on Jasmine when she came back. And the scar showed traces of a Sith attack. And I pulled the security systems from her droid, R-7, and I saw the battle. She was telling the truth. I'm afraid, she's telling the truth about everything."

They sat in silence, watching the younglings.

"Master, Golgotha, Master Jinn, you are being summoned, by Yoda." A man said, behind them.

They nodded and turned. They followed the man to the control room.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" Jinn said, as a hologram of Yoda appeared on the table.

"A new apprentice Darth Sulvae has found," he said, laying his head on the head of his cane.

"What?" Jinn said.

"That can't be! We just saw her yesterday!" Golgotha said.

"A girl, Sulvae is?" Yoda said, lifting his head.

"Yes. And we found out that Jasmine has met her before," Jinn said.

"Lying, the youngling is not. Before they have met."

"You knew about it?" Golgotha asked.

"Yes. Sent her on the mission, I did. Asked me, she did."

The two masters just stared at the hologram.

"Master, do you know why she was sent?" Golgotha asked.

"Know why, Yoda does not," was the reply.

"Sulvae targeted Obi Wan," Jinn said, lowering his head.

"Your padawan?" Yoda asked.

Jinn nodded. Yoda laid his head back onto his cane.

"Careful you all must be. Especially now."

"Master Yoda, do you know who the Sith Apprentice is?"

"Know who it is, I do."

"Who?" Golgotha and Jinn asked, together.

"Darth Sideous," Yoda replied.


	9. The Friendship Continues

Chapter 9: The Friendship Continues

"Darth Sideous?" Damascus Golgotha repeated.

Yoda nodded and leaned on his walking stick, once more.

"We must tell the Younglings," Qui Gon Jinn said.

"Tell them, do not. Find out soon enough, they will," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master," Golgotha said, turning back to the dueling Younglings.

"That's it. Keep your arm straight," Jasmine Vunnae said to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan, Jasmine, that will be enough training for today. Please come back in," Jinn said.

The two padawans walked through the door and smiled.

"You two need to stay here. No more dueling. Damascus and I must go to Palips to discuss our stay. Stay in the quarters," Jinn said, wagging a finger at the pair of younglings.

"Yes Master," Kenobi and Vunnae said together.

The two masters turned and left the room. As soon as they were gone, Vunnae and Kenobi looked at each other, and walked to a couch in the corner.

"What have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Vunnae asked Kenobi.

"I have been training with Qui Gon for the past twelve years or so, and before that, I was putting sand down your robes," Kenobi said, smiling.

"Y'know, I always got a rash from that," Vunnae said, smiling back at him.

They laughed for a second but fell silent.

"Obi-Wan, I heard Damascus talking to Qui Gon about a vision you had. What happened?" Vunnae asked.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Kenobi said, turning away from her.

"I respect that," Vunnae said, standing up.

She crossed the room and pulled two cups out of the cabinet.

"What about you? How exactly did you receive that scar?" Kenobi asked, as Vunnae was filling the glasses with water.

Vunnae didn't answer until she sat back down next to Kenobi.

"It was about three years ago, and I decided to go look for the Sith Lord myself. Especially since I heard Damascus and Yoda talking about the Sith Lord's plan to take one of our own Jedi Knights to be their apprentice.

I decided to head to the Outer Rim, where Sulvae was rumored to be last. During our duel, she realized that we weren't that much different, skill-wise anyway. When we were circling each other, she mentioned that she would rather have a male apprentice. When I said 'No one in his right mind would be your apprentice'."

"What did she say to that?" Kenobi asked.

"She basically said, there is one who would do anything if he knew what was at stake. When I asked who, she said, 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. I took that time to attack her. She wrestled me to the ground and held her saber to my cheek, and every time I refused to let you slip to the dark side, she kept pushing it a little farther. Finally when I said, what she hates to hear, it was like I burned her. I pushed her away and I left scars on her face. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good," Vunnae said, taking a sip of water.

"What did you say?" Kenobi asked.

"I told you yesterday. I told her I wouldn't let her hurt the man I loved," Vunnae said, not meeting Kenobi's eyes.


	10. Vunnae Runs Off

Chapter 10: Vunnae Runs Off

Later that night, as the Masters and Obi-Wan were sleeping, Jasmine was awake, tossing and turning. She heard the distant beeping of a call from the control room. She got up and crossed the room. After she closed the door, she stopped and listened. Nothing. She continued down the hall. She pressed a button and a hologram flickered. It was Darth Sulvae.

"Ahh...Jasmine. We meet again," the hologram said, smiling.

"How'd you get the ships information?" Vunnae said, quietly.

"Never you mind. On to more important matters. Is Obi-Wan still sleeping well?" Sulvae asked.

"Leave him alone!" Vunnae snarled.

"Temper, temper," Sulvae said, sitting back in her chair.

Vunnae fumed.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want a fight. I have sent my coordinates to a smaller craft. You will be able to find me. I'm the only human within a hundred miles. See you soon," Sulvae said, waving as she ended the call.

Vunnae sat for a while, she pulled her light saber out of its holster and held it in her hand, staring at it. She heard a small grunt from the sleeping quarters. She got up, and returned. She changed her clothes and threw on a dark blue robe. She returned her saber to its holster. She bent down and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

As she slipped out of the sleeping quarters, Damascus Golgotha stirred, and looked down at the bed beneath him. He then laid his head back onto his pillow for a second, before sitting straight up, and looking back under the bed.

"Jasmine?" he asked, out loud.

He heard the distant rumble of an engine. He jumped out of bed and ran to the deck. Vunnae had just taken off in a craft. He just stared after it.

"Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan! Wake up! She's gone!" he said, jostling the sleeping men.

"Who's gone?" Qui-Gon said, sitting up, sleepily.

"Jasmine. She's gone to find Sulvae!" Golgotha said, getting dressed.

Obi-Wan wasted no time. He hopped out of bed and ran to the control room. He started pressing buttons and finally was able to locate Vunnae's craft.

"She's on the other side of the planet. Or at least heading there!" Kenobi shouted, running back to the sleeping quarters.

He changed clothes in record time, and hopped into the next craft, before Jinn stopped him.

"You can't just go after her. You need to wait for orders," Jinn said.

"I am not going to sit here and wait to hear that she's dead. I'm going to find her!" Kenobi said, and he took off in a second craft.

"What's going on?" Golgotha asked, reaching Jinn.

"He's forgetting his Jedi training," Jinn said, shaking his head.


	11. The Final Face Off

Chapter 11

Jasmine landed the aircraft by an abandoned building, and sat for a moment. She calmed her nerves and her pacing heart. She then climbed out of the aircraft and followed the small walkway into the building. She pulled out her light saber and clicked it on.

"SULVAE!" she cried.

No response. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end, as she walked in the silent and eerie building. She heard a loud crash coming from a room ahead of her.

"SULVAE!" she yelled again.

This time laughter echoed through the silence.

"So, the big bad Padawan has come to stop me," the voice jeered, as Jasmine walked through another room.

"Come out and fight!" Jasmine called.

"I will in good time," the voice said.

Jasmine entered yet another dark room. But as she made her way into the middle, lights blazed around the room, the doors sealing themselves. She spun around, looking for the Sith Lord.

"Show your face you coward!" she snarled.

"Temper, temper," Sulvae said, emerging from the light.

She smiled as she clicked her light saber on.

"Such a sweet victory this will be," she whispered.

"And why is that?" Jasmine demanded.

"Because not only will i kill you, but your lover boy will avenge you and since I already have an apprentice, I'll just have to kill him as well," Sulvae cooed.

Jasmine growled as she lunged.

Obi Wan Kenobi landed beside Jasmine's air craft and immediately climbed out of it.

"Jasmine!" he called, running into the building.

He clicked his saber on and proceeded into the next room.

Jasmine slammed Sulvae into the wall.

"You can't defeat me!" Sulvae snarled.

"I can and I will!" Jasmine growled.

She took her light saber and sliced off Sulvae's arm.

"!" Sulvae screamed, falling to her knees.

She held the stump of her arm as Jasmine stood over her.

"Didn't feel too good, did it?" she asked.

Sulvae glared up at her.

"No, but I'm not dead yet!" she yelled.

She pulled a second saber out of her robe and lunged at Jasmine, whose own saber met the beam.

"Listen little girl. I am the Sith Lord. You can't defeat me on your own!" she snapped.

"She's not on her own!" Obi Wan said, entering the room.

"Ooh, it's my lucky day. I can kill two Padawans with one stone," Sulvae said, gleefully.

"Obi Wan! Stay back!" Jasmine yelled.

Sulvae took this distraction and aimed a kick into Jasmine's stomach, causing the Padawan to slam into the wall and crumble onto the floor.

"Jasmine!" Obi Wan cried.

He ran up behind Sulvae, but before he could hit her, she whipped around and almost took his arm off. Sulvae turned her attention to him then. Jasmine climbed to her knees, catching her breath. She watched the fight for a moment and saw Obi Wan sprawled against the other floor, clutching his arm.

"No!" she screamed, lurching to her feet.

She lifted her saber high above her head and charged Sulvae.

"You should not have screamed," she heard Sulvae whisper before whipping around and sliding her black saber beam across Jasmine's midsection.

Jasmine doubled over and collapsed onto the ground. She heard distant voices and saw Qui-Gon Jinn and Damascus Golgotha rushing into the room. She crawled out of the way and huddled against the wall, trying to regain her strength to rejoin the fight. She heard a howl of pain and saw all three men looming over Sulvae's body on the floor. She wasn't stirring. Jasmine pulled herself onto her feet and walked over to them.

Obi Wan caught her as she fell. She was gasping for air.

"Minnie!" he said, lowering her to the floor.

"Obi Wan, listen to me," she said, gasping.

Obi Wan looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"I love you. Please, don't let me be your downfall. You will be a great Master. Promise me, you'll put me in your past and move on," she said, begging.

Obi Wan shook his head.

"Promise me!" she said, furiously.

"I-I promise," he said, finally.

"I love you," she repeated.

"I love you, Minnie," he said.

She closed her eyes and laid her head to the side.

"Obi Wan," Qui-Gon said, placing his hand on the Padawans shoulder.

"Give me a minute," Obi Wan begged.

"I'm afraid we can't. We have to take both Jasmine and Sulvae's bodies back to the Counsel. Please. We must hurry," Qui-Gon insisted.

Obi Wan carefully got to his feet, with Jasmine's body in his arms. He carried her back out to the aircrafts and laid her gently in the craft the Masters brought.

"Did you want me to fly one of the other two, Master?" Obi Wan asked, bowing slightly.

"No. Fly with us. You can have your grieving while flying," Qui-Gon said, gently as he and Damascus carried Sulvae's body onboard.

Obi Wan nodded and climbed onto the ship behind them and kneeled beside Jasmine. He took her hand in his.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will," he whispered, as the craft took off into the air.


End file.
